Pretence
by Anna Summer Elsa Frost
Summary: An unexpected one night stand leads to things Anna didn't realise could happen. #Modern AU #Elsanna Smut #g!p Elsa Get ready for the ride all Elsanna lovers!


**Pretence**

 **A/N- Hi everyone! I am back with a One-shot. Just a random smut. Personally speaking, I don't like Kristanna although I'm not against any of the fans liking it or writing or shipping it; Elsanna has so much chemistry that it supersedes any other ship. Well, maybe that's just my POV. Anyways, if you like Elsanna, get ready for some fun and if not then just click on the back button and search something else.**

 **To all the Elsanna lovers, I wanna give you all warm hugs. Enjoy and let me know if you like it in the review section.**

 **And ya the song in this story is SEE-POTIONS. Go and search for it later on. Till then, enjoy reading!**

 **Happy Elsanna day ;)**

I'm standing right outside a night club. Great! How did I end up here again? Oh, I remember.

Well, let me introduce myself first. I'm Anna Summers. Tomorrow I'm going to join a multi-national company and become a part of a giant computer hub. Literally, that place is the dream-come-true workplace of any computer graduate. So, everything seems perfect, isn't it? Well, it's not. Because I'm freaking out. A lot. I don't know a thing about sophistication and definitely, I don't have workplace attitude. I'm a computer nerd that is for sure. But being in a group of high-class people is not my thing. You see I have a bunch of weird friends. Kristoff is my best friend, a bartender and owns a night club. Merida is a DJ player. And Punzie or Rapunzel is a baker at a bakery shop. So no one amongst them has ever been remotely close to people in elite groups. Oh, maybe I'm freaking out for nothing. But still. I freak out about every small teeny tiny problem. So joining into my dream workplace is a big deal for me.

Now, how did I end up here again? My best friend, Kristoff set a blind date for me to vent out my craziness. Kind of a one night stand. Well, I am not that kind of a person who believes in one night stands. That's not my thing. I am hella gay! I like to be passionate in bed. But doing so intimate stuff with someone and dumping her the next day is not something I prefer.

"Cmon, Anna! Give it a try. You will enjoy it and if not, you can always back out, you know." Kristoff said.

"Ya, ya whatever." I muttered.

And then I ended up here. Well, in a dress, of course. Kristoff's plan. He wants me to look appealing. And whatever. I don't care. Just get over with it already.

So I enter the club and straightaway go to my favourite bartender for a drink. Well, not exactly a drink. But some cranberry juice. I don't want to get a hangover the next day.

"Hey, you came. I thought you wouldn't." Kristoff smiled looking at me.

"Ya someone dragged me into it. Anyways, how do I look?"

"One word. Sexy! Sure you're not into boys, feisty pants?"

"Hell, no Kristoff." I smack him playfully.

He starts laughing.

The club is wild at this hour. Loud music, bodies pressing together and lots of hotness all over the floor.

"So when is the hottie going to come here?" I turn my head towards him.

"In a moment, I guess."

"You told her about the rules?"

"Chill, Anna. She hates this thing as much as you do. So just relax."

Ya rules. For a one night stand, I set them up. We will be like total strangers for the rest of the night. Well, we are strangers for sure. But no exchange of names or phone number or whatever. And we can't even see each other's faces. For that, I suggested masks for both of us. Like in a masquerade ball. This way we won't catch feelings. At least I won't. And now I wonder are feelings catchable? Oh, stop, Anna with all the fuzz in your head. Your date can arrive at any moment.

"There she is" Kristoff wakes me up from my dreamy state.

I look over to see beautiful blonde hair in a single pigtail and neatly placed over one shoulder. Porcelain skin like snow and her face is covered with a white shining mask which complements her attire. She's wearing a blue dress and for one minute I feel as if a Goddess is walking towards me swaying her hips both ways. Gorgeous.

I, on the other hand, am wearing a red dress; my strawberry blonde hair in a neat bun and my dress exposing the freckles of my shoulder-strapless. And yes, my red mask complements my dress.

"Hi" she says looking at me. The little I make out from the mask is her sapphire eyes gravitating me into an unknown realm.

"Hi me? Oh um hi." I stutter.

Her smile curves a little further into a smirk.

"You look beautiful." Her voice so sultry.

"Thanks! You look beautifuller. Not fuller. You're not fuller. But more beautiful." I ramble at the unexpected compliment and heat of the moment.

She giggles oh so sweetly and then replies,

"Thank you."

"Ahem."

We both look at the intruding voice. Kristoff gives us an awkward stare and says,

"Let me make a drink for the newcomer."

"No Kristoff. Not today. But thanks for the gesture." My soon to be partner-in-bed says.

"No need to be so formal, Ice Queen."

"Don't you dare call me with that name." she glares at him.

He laughs and shushes us and goes to attend the other people.

The dance floor seems wilder if it could be possible. Merida might have switched on into sensual songs. I take a mental note to meet her afterwards. But right now the music is getting on my nerves.

" _I just wanna know, got me on these potions babe_ _._ _Love the words you say, you make me wait for it_ _._ _Hey, yeah"_

I involuntarily start swaying with the music.

" _When you pull me in I don't want to look away_ _._ _Got me in your gaze, my eyes they fall for it_ _._ _Hey, yeah"_

I pull her closer to me. She starts swaying with my rhythm.

" _You're all I need between my sheets_ _._ _Just you and me_ _._ _Don't ever slow down_ _._ _Your hands should be all over me_ _._ _Your lips, your teeth_ _._ _Don't ever stop now"_

Is it too soon to touch? How do things work in a one night stand? But my stunning partner relieves me by replying,

"You can touch you know." She whispers but enough for me to hear.

Or maybe I can only hear her right now and no one else.

My hands move hesitantly to her hips and settle there. Her hands move around my neck and pull me closer to her.

" _Out of breath, out of mind_ _._ _Addicted to your light_ _._ _These potions and potions, babe_ _._ _Out of breath, out of mind_ _._ _Addicted to your light_ _._ _These potions and potions, babe"_

Her breath mingles with mine as our lips join for the first time. Mint. Chocolate. Perfect. My mind becomes dizzy as I feel all the sensations exponentially increasing as we start touching each other while devouring each other's mouth.

"Not so quickly, Anna" I mentally chide myself as I pull myself away from her. She looks at me with hooded eyes. Still overwhelmed. I guess.

"Wanna sit down?" I ask.

She smirks.

"Sure."

She sits down on one of the seats in the club. I get a crazy idea.

"Want to get a lap dance?"

Her eyes widen as cheeks seem to redden beneath the mask.

"Um. Okay"

I move in rhythm with the song and making sure to sway my hips. This feels so nice. For once. At least.

" _With a lack of touch, days are gray without you babe_ _._ _Tell me anything, my lips, they fall for it_ _._ _Hey, yeah"_

Then I finally sit down on her lap. My front facing her front as I keep my hands on her shoulder. And starts moving my hips on her thighs.

" _Glass is full and I'm sipping on the words you say_ _._ _You've got me drunk on these potions everyday_ _._ _Hey, yeah"_

She holds my waist firmly and kisses me again on the lips. And suddenly I feel the world narrowed down to this gorgeous women.

" _You're all I need between my sheets_ _._ _Just you and me_ _._ _Don't ever slow down_ _._ _Your hands should be all over me_ _._ _Your lips, your teeth_ _._ _Don't ever stop now"_

My groin is brushing hers. And all of a sudden, I feel something harden up inside the clothing. I yelp. But remain seated on her lap. Shocked. Stunned.

She starts blushing profusely. Her blush spreading across her neck and other parts of her body inside the dress, I'm sure.

"I should have warned or told you before. I'm sorry I…..."

"It's Okay. I don't mind." I say softly and smile a little. To be very honest, I have never seen that thing before. I never preferred toys as well. But I don't know why I don't feel weirded out by this women right in front of me. Maybe, I'm just aroused.

" _Out of breath, out of mind_ _._ _Addicted to your light_ _._ _These potions and potions, babe_ _._ _Out of breath, out of mind_ _._ _Addicted to your light_ _._ _These potions and potions, babe"_

To show her that I don't mind, I kiss her hard again moving my hips against her groin.

" _Breathing in these potions_ _._ _I'm addicted to your light_ _._ _No more second guessing_ _._ _I'm addicted to your light"_

She's taken aback but then starts kissing me back and matches her body with my rhythm. I feel the member hardening. And strangely though, it feels good against my pelvis. Even if in clothes, I feel the pressure building in my lower abdomen.

" _Out of breath, out of mind_ _._ _Addicted to your light_ _._ _These potions and potions, babe_ _._ _Out of breath, out of mind_ _._ _Addicted to your light_ _._ _These potions and potions, babe"_

"Let's go" I insist as I separate myself from her with a lot of effort. My legs wobble as I stand up. Oh, God! This is going to be a very good night. I can't wait anymore.

" _You're all I need between my sheets_ _._ _Just you and me_ _._ _These potions, babe_ _._ _Your hands should be all over me_ _._ _Your lips, your teeth_ _._ _Don't ever stop now_ _._ _These potions and potions, babe"_

* * *

She drags me up the staircase. I still can hear the music playing in the basement.

"My best friend owns this place. So he fixed a room for both of us tonight."

"I see."

The room is small but cosy. The bed seems soft. She shuts the door behind us and locks it.

"So are you ready for tonight?"

"Totally!"

She pulls me closer to her. We kiss hard, mouths meshing up and tongues dancing for dominance. A moan escapes my throat as she squeezes my butt. I have heard from people that redhead are wild in bed. Let's see. And to top that, she didn't really run away after knowing my little secret. So that's an accomplishment on my side. I don't generally involve in any kind of relationship because of this queer reason. But I can't help it since I'm born with it. So I shut myself out from the world. But tonight will be different. A good different.

I push her in the bed. And climb on top of her. My dress falls down as I pull down the zip. And here I am in front of her in my underwear. I am wearing black bra and panties. I nip her lower lip and then run my tongue over it. My hands work with her dress and pull it over her body. White underwear. And the panties soaking already wet. For me.

This redhead princess is beautiful. I want to explore each and every crevice in her body. I open up her bra and am greeted with the sight of beautiful, freckled and perky breasts. A little smaller than mine. But, nevertheless, absolutely perfect.

"See what you like?" she smirks.

I am a little stunned by the question because I realise I was ogling her tits.

"Yes" my voice is so hoarse with arousal.

We are still wearing our masks. Although I was surprised by the idea of it at first, somehow it is arousing me even more now.

"Now do me a favour of opening up yours." She says.

I smirk and say,

"Why don't you open it?"

She reaches for the hook and I push her head on the pillow with a ferocious kiss.

"No fair!" she moans. I smile as I run my tongue on her upper lip. Cranberry juice.

Then I allow her to open up my treasure. After a nice staring session of the rosy peaks, she unconsciously licks her lips. The sight of that makes my nipples harden up. I kiss her again but now with gentleness.

The panties are thrown with the rest of the clothing as well. And now both of us are in our naked glory. She looks at my lower region and flushes profusely.

"You haven't done it with….this before, right?"

"Yep. Never ever."

I smile gently at her as she still continues to look at it. Her stare is not of disgust or want. But just curious.

I lift up her face with my finger on her chin and say,

"If it bothers you or makes you feel uncomfortable. Just say it. And I'll stop."

"Okay." She smiles shyly as I hover over her again in bed. The sudden friction of our naked bodies makes us gasp at the new sensation. Then slowly my fingers start playing with my lover. My lips meet her into a searing kiss as my fingers move towards her erect nipples. She gasps and moans in my mouth as my fingers brush against the already hardening bud. Then I pinch it.

"Ah…"

I smile against her lips and then my lips trail down to her collarbone. I leave marks all over. She whimpers in pleasure. My lips move towards the breast and without any further delay, I take one of the rosy peaks into my mouth and suck at it hard and squeeze the other one with my hand.

"Oh….my…God!"

Ya baby. That's it, moan for me!

My mouth leaves the ministrations previously doing. She whimpers loudly.

"Patience, my love" I whisper in her ear causing her to shiver with want.

I again return to the southern region and starts mapping her body with teeth and nails. I reach the soaking flower and gently run my tongue over it to taste her honey.

"Oh God!" she screams as she comes undone. I am far from being satiated. So I continue licking her and pumping her with my fingers. And then I suck the small bud.

"Fuck!" She again cums all over my mouth.

"Mhmm. You taste good." I whisper.

She drags me up and kisses me.

"I want you…." She says against my lips. I know what she means. But I feel a little hesitant to do that yet.

"Please…..." she begs.

That's it. All the hesitation and doubts wipe away when she begs for it and I slowly enter her.

She screams in pleasure and pain. I bury myself deep inside her. I'm biting my lip from any sound from escaping but she's so wet and tight that a low groan escapes my mouth.

Her legs wrap up over my hips as I thrust myself inside her. She holds me close to her. Her hands wrapping me up in an embrace. I move against her in wild abandonment.

The pressure is building up. And I'm so close.

"I'm gonna…" I whimper.

Suddenly she stops my thrust placing both her hands on my hips and with an unknown mysterious force flips me upside down. Beneath her. I'm still inside her. But God, this feels even better from this position.

"Let me drive you into Nirvana…." She smirks on top of me. Wow, redheads are fucking hot!

Her hips start moving and the pressure starts building again. I see her hair dishevelled from her bun and I open it up completely. The loose strands fall all over her back and shoulder. Drops of sweat glistening on her body as she moves over me. Her breasts bouncing with each move she makes. Oh! What a beauty she is! If only I could see her face.

For once I forget that this is a one night stand and pepper kisses all over her shoulder and neck I can get access to.

She kisses me softly on the lips as her breaths become shallower. And I know she's going to…

"Fuck!" she cums hard against me. I feel her walls clenching and tightening and with that, I come undone. For seconds, I only feel my member twitching and pouring out my seed deep into her. We both collapse into bed with sated limbs.

I really want to see her face. To look at her beauty. Because maybe just maybe I feel something for her.

"I know it is against the rule but if possible at all and if you think I'm worthy of it, could you just open your mask? I will understand if you don't want to." I whisper.

She smiles and opens up her mask.

If there was any doubt, now there's none. Because now I know I definitely have a thing for her. Even if it seems so strange. But this glorious being is making me fall hard for her.

"Your turn." She says.

I open my mask and she stares at me as if I am the most beautiful women she has ever seen!

A blush creeps down my face.

"You're so beautiful." She smiles softly.

"Not more than you, baby." I reply.

She blushes and slowly smiles again.

"I'm tired. Wanna sleep together?"

* * *

The morning greets me with blonde hair all over my face. My partner is still asleep. I should leave now. Or else, I would be late for my first day at work.

It feels so wrong to leave this gorgeous creature like this. No, let me at least tell her that I am leaving.

"Rise and shine, beautiful!" I chirp.

"mmm…morning." She murmurs.

"Cmon! I need to leave now. I have work to do. I just wanted to make sure someone nasty doesn't come here after I leave and you're still asleep and something…"

"Okay. Okay. I get it." She grins. And sits up.

Well. Why is it so hard to leave her? The night was spectacular. But I had been in lots of relationships and had similar nights. So what's so different? Definitely, not because of her bodily difference. It hardly mattered to me. But there was something in her eyes. I couldn't place it actually.

Anyways. I need to stop thinking about her and need to go. I give a peck on her lips and leave. Sure, it shouldn't make any difference. But why I feel a sinking sensation.

It's only 6 in the morning. I go to my apartment. Do the daily routines and take a shower. What was the name of the company again? Seriously, I am so forgetful. I should get a gold medal for losing my sanity right now. Thanks to a certain blondie.

Arendelle Corp. Right.

I reach my office at 9 and report at the reception.

"Good Morning. I'm Anna Summers. I am the new software developer at your company."

"Good Morning. You're expected to meet the CEO of our company right now. Ms Arendelle would be waiting for you. Olaf will show you the way." The receptionist points out to a guy.

"Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He says as he leads the way.

"Nice to meet you, Olaf. May I ask you something?"

"Ya anything."

"Does the CEO meet with every new employee?"

"Yes. It's kind of the norm here. She makes sure everything is in order."

"Oh, I see."

Maybe Ms Arendelle is strict and stern. I am screwed up. This CEO seems to be some grey old lady.

"Don't worry Anna. Elsa is great. You will love her." Olaf says as he smiles as if reading my mind.

I smile back at him.

The place is really very flashy and sophisticated all at once.

We enter the elevator and Olaf presses the button to the 9th floor.

The elevator chimes and we enter another lobby with yet another receptionist. From there she leads the way.

The room we enter is very large yet very neat. Classy.

And to my surprise, shock and astonishment I see a familiar face seated at the chair whom I had never thought in my wildest dreams to be my boss.

Elsa Arendelle. The CEO of Arendelle Corp is none other than the girl from last night.

Her eyes turn like saucer as she watches me. She composes quickly.

"You can leave us. Thank you." She points to the receptionist.

She bows her head a little and leaves.

"Anna Summers?" the smirk evident in the way she calls my name.

"Yes, ma'am?!" I reply with an unsure voice.

"Glad we didn't know names yesterday. Now we know. Right?" she gives a very seductive smile.

"I think so, Ms Arendelle."

"Call me Elsa."

"Alright. As you say."

She smirks again.

"So obedient…..Well, a pleasure to meet you once again."

"The pleasure's mine."

"Haha. Hope you get all the pleasure while working here. It would be a very nice experience to work with you, Anna."

I bite my lip as I blush.

"That makes me want to claim your lips again." Her voice quivers with desire as her gaze shifts towards my lips.

I smile dopily.

"Care to join me for a coffee after work?" she asks looking at me.

"I would love to!" I respond.


End file.
